Daiki Hideaki
Daiki Hideaki is one of 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. She was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy with the title "Super High-School Level Housemaid". Daiki Hideaki was killed after assaulting Monobear in Chapter 3's Trial. Appearance Daiki Hideaki is 165cm (5'5'') tall, 53kg (116lbs), born and identifies as a female, and is eighteen years old. Her outfit consists of a maid uniform which she is almost rarely seen without, complete with a headdress and an apron constantly tied around her waist. She is dark-skinned, and her eyes are a pale dark pink. Her hair is tied back by a bow and an assortment of pins, but flows out in a cloud-like appearance. Her hair starts off blonde, but grows out pink, especially around the swirled edges. Her eyebrows are also large, drawn as ovals. Her face is drawn extremely exaggerated and stylized. Personality Daiki is extremely well-mannered, soft spoken, and gives her respect to anyone right off the first conversation. She is very obediant and appears to be well immersed in her lifestyle, seeing as she is quick to follow orders and calls everyone around her by "-sama". She often tries to leave herself out of conversations, finding it best that it's best not to get involved unless her input is needed. Because of this, she is seen as reserved and quiet. Outside of her professional persona, however, Daiki is extremely socially awkward and is lost around the idea of even maintaining a friendship. Even then, she is easily impressed by those with skills that she considers greater than hers, and could be considered as optimistic. It's also noted that she deals with stressful situations by talking to herself, which is seen by her inner monologues or when she is alone in her room, often answering back to herself. Background Daiki has worked under many types of families and individuals in her life. She has kept all sorts of wealthy houses spotless and scrubbed to perfection, and has served to keep the families in the best environment fit for them. Her success started off at a young age, working with a team of maids and learning from their ways. She was respected by her team and other servants working around them, admired for her abilities to keep a household under control and fit for everyone’s satifaction. Daiki has not only been assigned as a personal maid to the largest of households of different areas, but has even given training of how to be a one-of-a-kind cleaning lady to multiple women in other countries. You can even throw in the reference and reverse it’s gender role to say she is “one hell of a maid”. All in all, if everyone around her is satisfied and if the area is well-kept to her standards, she couldn’t be happier. Doubt Academy 2: Black I'll write this out one day. Skill Set Strong Vision Her vision is incredible. If there is a speck of dust or a smudge anywhere near her, she will be the one to pull out her handkerchief and scrub it down. Her eyes are sharp, and she is able to catch these things under the right focus. Photographic Memory A skill is most fitting for someone working under her job, as she is able to memorize when and where things were placed as long her eyes or ears are on it. Basically, as long as something is said, or done, in front of her, she’s won’t forget it. You say you prefer your cup of coffee to have a cup of cream on it’s right, along with the spoon you adore, she’ll never lose memory of that. Trivia *Daiki was originally designed as a Super High-School Level Butler. From the beta sprites shown, the first design was originally a white-skinned, blonde male, named ''Daisuke Mamoru. The mun found him rather difficult to draw, saying that "simple designs aren't my forte, and I found it incredibly boring to draw him". While the first design was scrapped out completely, both Daiki's original personality and backstory stayed the same. **As for Daiki's design right now, her hair is heavily inspired off of a Gurren Lagaan character, Nia Teppelin- both sharing a cloudy and two-toned color design. *Daiki shows to be extremely passionate about her role as a maid. She goes as far as to addressing all of her classmates as '-sama', showing no hesistation to follow any order from them. *She is also extremely self concious about her personal hygenie. After trials or any moment of stress, she describes herself as to feeling "filthy" or "disgusting", resulting herself to take long (and sometimes multiple) showers and taking long periods for brushing her teeth. **Apparently, this is a habit she's always had, even before the trials had started, and most likely before she enrolled into Hope's Peak. *While also having a sweet tooth, Daiki is a vegetarian. *Her parents are not mentioned in her short biography. However, her father is one of co-managers of the company that she works under. Her mother might also be involved with the company as well. *It is mentioned, during trial, that it was rare for Daiki to actually stay at her parent's house. 'Daiki didn’t remember the last time she had actually slept at her parent’s house. She was constantly on the move, living at other households much farther away from where she used to live.' And, yet, she suddenly desired for the safety of what she called home. *Daiki had only attended her freshmen year of high-school, before deciding to drop out fully in order to fully pursue working as a housemaid. While she is very successful and had gained many positive reviews from the households or homeowners she worked for, she also faces a negative impression from the public for not finishing high-school. **She did, however, attempt to attend tutoring sessions during the summer in an attempt to continue her education. She was estatic to hear that she was invited to attend Hope's Peak Academy. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Female Students